A Creation and Her Eyes
by leahmaree1992
Summary: It's the year 2020 and Susie & Jonesy's 14yearold daughter starts keeping a diary...
1. Chapter 1, 16jun2020

**A Creation and Her Eyes – The Diary of Joy Susan Jones**

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Southern Star (and I guess still) Channel 7. Anyone or anything else you don't recognise, belong to me.

Summary: The year is 2020, and Susie and Jonesy's 14-year-old daughter starts keeping a diary...

Author's Note: I have always enjoyed writing diary-like stories, and for the first time, my first BH-related diary-life fan fic! Enjoy!

* * *

_16th June 2020_

Dear Diary,

Hey there, my name is Joy Susan Jones, and today I turned 14-years-old. One of my presents from Mum and Dad was you, dear diary, and I am going to treasure you for a lifetime.

Well, where do I start? I could start with my family, my friends, my school, or my parents work, but I think I'll start with my family.

My parents are Susan (Susie) Rose Raynor-Jones, who is 45-years-old, and Evan ("Jonesy") Caleb Jones, who is 46-years-old. They were married on 7th September 2006. A month later they fell pregnant and nine months after that I came into the world!!!

As well as me, I have three younger sisters and two younger brothers. Emily is 13, and also my best friend. Next there is Felix, who is 10. Brendan is 8, and finally, there is Lillie-May and Millie-Louise, the babies of the family, my identical twin sisters, who are 5.

We all live in a lovely two-storey house in Mt. Thomas, which is located in Victoria, Australia. All of us children attend school and Mum and Dad are police officers, a very exciting yet dangerous career that they have been in for about twenty years now. They both work at the Mt. Thomas Police Station. Mum is one of the sergeants, and Dad is one of the detectives (or CI members) there. While I am on the topic, I may as well tell you about the rest of the crew at Mt. Thomas Police!

The Inspector is Tom Croydon. Tom is known as Boss at the station – he is a lovely and affectionate man and he is almost like another grandfather to us. He has been at the same station since 1985, which is a long, long time ago – 35 years ago to be exact! He has two daughters, Susan and Anna, and he also has six grandchildren; Sam, Daisy, Abigail and Jotham are Anna's children, and Georgia and Lena are Susan's children.

Then there is the Senior Sergeant, who is Alex Kirby, (who is married to fellow CI member Amy Fox-Kirby). They have two children, Skye and Peter.  
The Sergeants are, as I said earlier, my Mum, and another man named Matt Graham (who is married to fellow member Kelly O'Rourke-Graham). They have four children; Kirralee, then triplets – Bethany, Patrick and Christopher.

There are also two Senior Constables, Kelly O'Rourke-Graham and Joss Peroni (and because I've told everyone's else's love-life, well no, Joss isn't engaged or married to anyone in the station, but he has got a long-time girlfriend, and I personally think he's going to propose sooner or later, as I caught him looking at ring catalogues not long ago!) We can't forget the Constables, Violet Ainsley and Harrison James (who are engaged and planning to get married in October!). And of course, in CI, there is my Dad, as well as Amy Fox-Kirby and Daniel Gordon (who is married to a lovely lady and they are both expecting their first child very soon!)

Now I'll tell you about my friends! My friends are Emily (sisters forever!), as well as Kirralee, Matt and Kelly's oldest, who is only a couple of months younger than me. I am also good friends with Jotham, Georgia, Lena and Skye, but so far I've only listed copper-related friends! At school, I also have for my friends Renée Lake, Katie-Lynne Border, Finn Fitzgerald and Matthew Winters.

Now, about school! Well, I attend Crown Gate College, which is a private secondary school for girls and boys, which is located in the neighbouring town of St. David's. You'd think that because I live in Mt. Thomas, I'd attend Mt. Thomas High School, right? Well, I went to MTHS for my first term of year 7 (I am in year 8 now) and I thoroughly did not enjoy it. So, I took the plunge and started at CGC, which I love! All my friends go there, and we all agree (except the one or two who have never been to MTHS) that CGC is way better! All my other siblings attend Mt. Thomas Primary School.

Wow, I can't believe how much I have already written, but I think I'll finish today with saying just a bit about my birthday and the party I had this afternoon.

It started at 2pm and we just had a BBQ out in our backyard. All my friends came and we had a great time! For my presents, I got…

from Mum and Dad I got you, dear diary, as well as a couple of DVD movies, and a new handbag

from Emily, a dolphin wind-chime

from Kirralee, a light green and blue t-shirt she had especially gotten screen-printed saying "A Piece of JOY!"

from Jotham, Matthew and Finn, five movie vouchers to borrow five weekly movies from the video store for free 

Georgia and Lena gave me these awesome new shoes which I am wearing right now!

And Skye, Renée and Katie-Lynne bought me a "How to take awesome Photography" book (as I am a bit of a photography buff…)

Kirralee is staying over tonight, and just as I guessed, she is finally out of the shower and wants me to come out of my room! More tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2, 17jun2020

_Thanks to the two people who reviewed on chapter 1! All reviews appreciated! I just realised that as I was uploading this section, that in the last chapter I said Kirralee Graham was staying the night, but in this chapter, it doesn't refer to that. So, to avoid confusion, let's just say Kirralee ended up going home early that night, okay:P Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

_17th June 2020_

So I wake up at 6:30am and grab my uniform and jump into the shower. Hopping out of the shower, I get dressed in CGC's very priss, fussy and formal uniform, and do my hair. All of this takes 20 minutes, and when I come out of the shower, Emily is waiting for me, usually cross that she once again didn't get the shower first, and she heads into the bathroom. I then run and knock on Felix and Brendan's bedroom door, and Lillie and Millie's bedroom door. I run into my and Emily's room and make my bed, then rush back out to help Lil and Mil grab their uniforms and run downstairs to the spare shower and help them have a quick shower and get dressed.

By the time we are done and ready to sit down and eat breakfast, Emily is walking down the stairs ready and dressed, as well as Brendan, who had to forfeit the main shower to Felix this morning and trade for the smaller shower. I get Lillie and Millie their bowls of Corn Flakes, while Emily gets her bowl of Weet-Bix. I, on the other hand, am a bit of a health freak, and grab the muesli, yoghurt and fruit for my breakfast. We try and finish by 7:30am, which we miraculously happened to do this morning. We then pull the lunchboxes out and start making lunches, while Felix and Brendan sit down and eat their breakfast. Two pieces of fruit for everyone, along with a sandwich and muesli bar. Two biscuits along with a water bottle follow as well. Emily and I put the lunchboxes in everyone's school bags, while Felix and Brendan (along with Lil and Mil trying to help) stack the dishwasher and turn it on.

We look at the clock – it's 7:50. We all race up the stairs to the bathroom to wash our faces and brush our teeth. It's now 8am. We check out rooms to make sure we haven't forgotten anything, then run down stairs, grab our bags, and out the door we go. Locking the house, Emily and I rush the younger ones next door to Mrs. O'Neill, who gladly looks after them for the half-hour and then sends them off on the bus with her two little boys.

Emily and I hop on our scoots and ride ourselves down the streets until we come to our bus stop at 8:07. Because the bus-stop had become so popular a little shed had been built behind us for the use of storing our bikes and scooters there for a small fee. So Em and I go store our bikes and pay the fee.

At 8:10 on the dot, the school bus for us CGC students rocks up and we pile onto the bus. I find Kirralee and Skye, as we catch the same bus, and while most students chatted about what happened on the weekend, we decided to get serious and pull out our Maths textbooks and do some quick study for the Maths test we have first up this morning.

Before long the 35-minute trip has ended and we pull up in front of glorious Crown Gate College. There we catch up with Jotham, Matthew, Finn, Georgia, Lena, Renée and Katie-Lynne and we chat about the weekend as we walk to our lockers.

Our classes and breaks speed through quick enough. 3pm comes and we race out the door to our buses and take the trip home. We arrive at the stop, pick up our scooters, and ride back to Mrs. O'Neill's to pick up the younger ones, then finally come back home.

But right now, I am so tired, I think I will just about


End file.
